Pernico Pride Parade
by CamrynLovesPie
Summary: Nico is a closeted gay teenage boy. His parents are very homophobic. But what happens when he sees Percy Jackson's big smile on his face. Will his love for Percy conquer all?


**Title:** Pernico Pride Parade

 **Author:** WolfStarPhan

 **Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

 **Pairing(s):** Percy J./ Nico A. (Pernico); Piper M./ Annabeth C. (Pipabeth); Bianca A./ Reyna R. (Biyna)

 **Type of Story:** Alternate Universe (AU)

 **Rating:** T (For Homophobic Slurs)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson, Uncle Ricky does

 **Authors Note:** Hello, this is my first fanfiction story. Please review. This is also a one shot story. Please review if you want another chapter. Sorry for the homophobic slurs, I my self am apart of the LBGTQ+ community, but there are some homophobic characters. Hope you like it. No flames about how Percabeth or Solango is canon, I know that they are. But, it is an AU story, so.

 **Summary:** Nico is a closeted gay teenage boy. His parents are very homophobic. But what happens when he sees Percy Jackson's big smile on his face. Will his love for Percy conquer all?

* * *

"Come on Nico, our church is going to protest at that parade for… for… fags! You and Bianca are coming with me,'' Nico's father said. Nico got thrown a jacket that had the name of his church on it.

While they were in the car, Nico's father ranted about the LBGTQ+ people. Nico and his sister, Bianca sat in silence.

The only person that knew that Nico was gay, was Bianca, who was also bisexual. She was dating a nice girl named Reyna. Their father wanted her to marry a boy named Jason and for Nico to marry a girl named Piper.

When they got there, they saw many of their other church members protesting. They said how God hated fags or how all the fags were going to Hell.

Nico sat in a soccer chair looking really bored. Bianca sat next to him. Then he heard a loud scream from the other side. He saw it coming from a boy with beautiful sea green eyes and gorgeous raven black hair. He could not stop looking at the boy.

"Okay! Everyone stop! This is a parade to celebrate," He said. "My girlfriend and I went separate s ways."

"We won't stop because all of you fags are going to Hell!" Nico's Father screamed.

By the time Nico's fathers last word came out of his mouth, Nico stood up with no jacket and went to the other side.

"Father, I hate you for hating everything that is different. You are a coward because you don't want to have change," He started yelling.

"Nicolas Ryan Di Angelo!Get your butt back here!" His father screamed with fury.

"Sorry, Father, I can't because I'm a fag," He yelled back.

He went to the boy that she saw earlier and started confessing how much he liked him. Nico knew he was being an idiot for saying these things to a total stranger.

"I don't know your name, but when I saw you, I really liked you. I just saw your eyes and I melted. Please don't judge me about me liking you, a person I don't even know," he confessed to the cute boy.

"My name's Percy. And I loved you ever since I saw you coming here," Percy said. He then had Nico in a long liplock. When they pulled apart, the LBGTQ+ supporters were all cheering, while Nico's father and the rest of the church (besides Bianca, who was somewhere with Reyna) were looking really mad.

"You are disowned, Nicholas! I won't have a fag for a son! Where is Bianca?" He said. He gasped when he saw Bianca and Reyna on the floor, snogging with each other.

When they Reyna and Bianca finished their liplock, Bianca faced her father.

"I will not have fags for children! Everyone, clear out!" His father screamed.

Meanwhile, Nico turned around to face Percy.

"So, do you want to be boyfriends?" Percy asked. Nico accepted his offer.

"Well, since we are all happy, we should go out to dinner at Ruby's as a date!" Reyna declared. They all agreed to go back to their flat's. Nico moved out of his father's house into his own flat just a few weeks before the parade.

He got dressed in his nicest clothes, but not to formal. When he arrived at the diner, he saw his friends all had a table. He sat next to Percy. They ate in peace, with no homophobic fathers, no protesters, just Nico and Percy.

Nico fell asleep on Percy's shoulder from all of the exhaustion from the parade. Percy brought him home and laid him on the couch.

 **Five Years Later**

"Do you, Perseus take Nicolas to be your wonderfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do," Percy responded.

"And do you, Nicolas, take Perseus to be your wonderfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Nico.

"You bet I do," Nico responded.

"And now by the power vested in me by the God, I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss one another.

They kissed and Nico saw that Bianca had tears in her eyes.

All he can think about was finally getting his own happily ever after.

* * *

 **This is my first story. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
